Set-top boxes are used in conjunction with television sets to provide advanced programming services, such as digital signal decoding, program guides, video-on-demand, and so on. Typically, the set-top box (STB) may be controlled with a remote control that is matched to the STB. For example, most remote controls that generate signals using ultra high frequency (UHF) and radio frequency (RF) technology also use a manual device identification code (MDIC) that corresponds to a MDIC in the set-top box to reduce possible interference from another remote control. In other words, a STB may receive a RF signal from multiple remote controls that operate within close proximity (e.g., an apartment house) and the STB should only respond to remote controls intended to control that STB. Further, the number of bits used to represent the MDIC may determine the number of unique MDICs that may be used to identify a remote control. For example, a small number of bits may increase the probability that a randomly generated MDIC may be duplicated in another remote control. If a small sized MDIC is used, the common technique may be to allow the setting of the MDIC in each remote. However, this technique may increase the complexity of installation and may still not avoid the duplication of MDICs. A larger number of bits may be used to provide for additional MDICs; however, this increases the total length of the signal communicated from the remote control to the set-top box. By regulation, the average RF power that may be emitted by a remote control is limited. Thus, the use of a larger number of bits has the disadvantage of requiring more power to communicate the signal which consequently reduces the range of the remote control.